


[Podfic] Sounders of Three

by Rhast



Series: Our Place in Time [Podfic] [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Podfic, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: "The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders of three."In which Will continues his journey after the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sounders of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847300) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Thank you inameitlater, for writing this amazing story! The rating, warnings, tags, and summaries are copied right from the original, with the addition of the podfic tag.

Hi everyone! I got this out a day early! Surprise! Gosh this story is so good, I loved reading it, editing it (weird), re listening to it, ect ect. I'm excited for people to experience this. 

As always, I love the kudos and comments, but don't forget to also go send some to inameitlater. 

Like with We Killed a Dragon Last Night, when this work is completed, I'll compile all 7 chapters into one audio file, for people who prefer it that way. I'll post the full file here on the first chapter, and also in the last. 

We got a bit of repeat from WKaDLN's 9th and 10th chapter in the beginning, but it's not a mistake, so don't double check that you're listening to the wrong thing. 

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wrg6gy9t5gl3j68/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+01.mp3)

Like always, here's a link to the entire story in one complete audio file now that I've finished.  
[Full Version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7la8k8c8q778b7i/Sounders+of+Three+Full+Ver.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night", Will woke up seizing in Hannibal’s dining room with Abel Gideon and Hannibal. Things happened and he found himself moving around in time.

I don't really have much to talk about this time. My life got super boring lately I suppose. But this story is starting to get a bit complicated, which I LOVE. I know this is a separate, stand alone fic, but I kinda always pictured WKaDLN and this story to just be one really long story. 

Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, they really are awesome and extremely appreciated. I look forward to seeing them.

Don't forget to go leave content comments over for inameitlater. 

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/875w6zj07sb88vd/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+02.mp3)

Edit: Oh, please let me know if there's any editing errors. I'm only human, and really appreciate that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to copy this over from the chapter, so its easier to understand.
> 
> Spring 2019: Cliff, killing H. + suicide (backward)  
> Christmas 2012: wake up in past  
> Summer 2013: getting killed by H. (forward)  
> Winter 2013: A.G., Killing H. (backward)  
> Autumn 2013: Fall from roof, dying of complications?, H. getting killed? (forward)  
> Winter/Spring 2014: wake up after Minnesota with A.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night" Will found himself moving around in time. First it was confusing, but now he believes to have figured out the rules.

Hey look! A day early again! I'm on a roll. Anyway, real time rant. Feel free to skip this.

So, the other day, I was going through my bookmarks, and I realized that one of them was deleted. I just wanted to say, if anyone has a work on a site like this, please don't delete your work. If you don't like it, don't feel its good enough, for whatever reason, there's the option to orphan a work so its not associated with you anymore. Even if your work has just one kudo, one comment, one bookmark, then there is someone out there who enjoyed your work. I'm sad now, because I cant re read a story I liked enough to bookmark. There's a very good chance that I have the epub of it anyway, but still, not the point. Sad rant over because I know I cant actually tell anyone what to do with their works, but I meant for that to be motivating.

Second smaller rant: I need the podfic for The Shape of Me Will Always Be You to update. Seriously, amazing story, but I NEED the next chapter for my ipod. 

Thank you to everyone for all kudos and comments! Like always, please hop over to inameitlaters post for Sounds to leave comments and kudos for them as well. 

I'm enjoying the recording of this story immensely. I've had several requests to do Shark Tank next, and I'll definitely be contacting its author to ask permission. 

Enjoy. 

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kt2x6uaccc2m4x2/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+03.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night" Will moved around in time a lot.  
> He recently found himself being released from the BSHCI. Chilton’s visit in Wolf trap ended a little different as in the original timeline.

So....Sounders of Three, Chapter 4. I hate this chapter, and love it at the same time. I hope I do it justice, it was a little awkward recording this. If this is the first time reading/hearing this chapter for anyone listening, well, sorry. We're in the descent towards the end now. As much as I hate this chapter, I did really like recording it.

Like always, thank you to everyone who comments and kudos! They're always amazing to wake up to. Don't forget to pop over to inameitlater's original posting of this to leave her love as well. 

To anyone interested, I've messaged the author of Shark Tank, about recording that one next. I've gotten a few messages and emails about that one, and if they give permission, I would love to record it. Shark Tank was the very first Hannibal fanfiction I read, so it has a special place in my heart. THAT SAID! I would also like to do stories outside of Hannibal as well. I have lots of fandoms. But I'm getting a head of myself. (I've been stink eyeing The Shape of Me, since its only on Ch7 and hasn't been updated since January.)

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ud6tl2y02vr08o5/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+04.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inameitlater has a personal head cannon for this chapter, but I'm not putting that here due to spoilers. If you'd like to hear her head cannon for this after finishing, pop over to her Chapter 4. Its in the notes at the bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night" Will found himself moving around in time. He told a Hannibal, the one who just set Will free from the BSHCI, about the time jumps. Hannibal’s reaction was not was Will expected.

Sorry this didn't come out 'early' on Thursday. I've been sick a bit this week. I liked this chapter. It was refreshing, in that it wasn't quite so emotional. However, editing it was tough. There are a lot of P and S sounds that kinda 'pop' and its annoying. I'm considering buying a better microphone. An actual one, made for voice recording. 

I haven't heard back from the author of Shark Tank. I'll leave one more message, and if I still get no reply, then sorry guys. Feel free to message or email me alternate picks if anyone wants me to record another. 

We're on Chapter 5 of 7 guys! Its almost to the lovely conclusion, and then I expect everyone to rush inameitlater with reviews and comments to start the 3rd story! 

Warning: NSFW part, listen without headphones at your own risk.

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2wh22nhg12whmw/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+05.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "We Killed a Dragon Last Night" Will found himself moving around in time. Will figured out how to manipulate the rules and jump forward in time, hoping to get closer to his Hannibal.
> 
> But he is tired from all the time jumps and has run off with Hannibal after escaping from Muskrat farm.

So this chapter went sooooooo smoothly. It was incredibly easy to read, and to edit. I finished it right on early time with no stress. I'm so excited and yet really sad to finish this story off. This universe is just amazing, and I always enjoy reading it. I'm looking forward to the 3rd in this story, and experiencing it for the first time. 

Warning: NSFW

So, Rhast time talk. I went and played/listened to the first like, 10 seconds of With a Crown of Stars and.....its just awful. I had NO IDEA what I was doing when I recorded it, and the story and thehoyden doesn't deserve that. SO! I was gonna go through and edit better, but it was so much editing to do, I decided to just rerecord the entire first chapter. I've decided to re do it all. I'm not taking it down, when I finish all the chapters I'll just replace the links. I'll be doing this on my own 'free' time. It wont affect the last chapter of SoT coming out on time, or the next one I decide to record and release. Dunno, if people listening to THIS story care about that, but I dunno. I just wanted to talk about it. I'll add an extra chapter to it when it's all done. 

I haven't heard back from xzombiexkittenx about Shark Tank. I'm not comfortable posting a podfic without getting permission. Anyone have any back ups they'd like me to do? Otherwise I'll just pick one from my bookmarks that I think'll be fun. I'm thinking either Sensates by starkaryen, a Hannibal/Sense8 AU where Will starts 'hallucinating' Hannibal; or Oddbodies by toffeecape, a Sential/Guide Hannigram. Lastly, something in a different fandom, maybe Azoth, a Harry/Draco fic. Who knows, I'm rambling.

Like always, thank you so much for any kudos and comments. Don't forget to give your love to inameitlater as well. 

[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a61r1i29sw98x8s/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+06.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

*cries* We're all done for now! I feel so sad yet happy! I hope you enjoyed this. I did, I love this story so much, and I can not wait for the 3rd in the series. I'm not sure what to say, I'm kinda melancholy. Please, I'd love to hear how you felt about the story. I enjoy talking about this stuff. 

As always, thank you to everyone who Kudo'd and commented, I always look forward to seeing them in my inbox. Make sure you hop over to inameitlaters post of the original work to let her know your thoughts. 

[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/051rz7xdqyo6xxw/Sounders+of+Three+Chapter+07.mp3)

Like always, here's a link to the entire story in one complete audio file.   
[Full Version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7la8k8c8q778b7i/Sounders+of+Three+Full+Ver.mp3)

Not sure what I'm gonna do next, we'll see!


End file.
